


His Avenging Angel

by articcat621



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Greene Lives, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Language, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Negan has his faults, but nowhere feels safer than being in his arms.
Relationships: Beth Greene/Negan (Walking Dead)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	His Avenging Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 26th prompt was: a rare pair. Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Robert Kirkman and AMC own the characters of the walking dead, not me. Not making any money here.

Beth purred as Negan’s lips brushed hers in a teasing kiss. “I missed you,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He had been away on a run, leaving Beth to run the compound. She didn’t mind being in charge, but she knew there were some Saviors that didn’t care for her. She knew that she wasn’t as intimidating as Negan, but still, she had earned her place at his side.

“I missed you,” he murmured against her lips, kissing her softly. “Sorry, I promise my next run won’t be so long.”

“The compound isn’t the same without you,” Beth pouted. “I had to kick some guy’s ass for mouthing off.”

Negan grinned. “That’s my girl.” He kissed her firmly. “So glad that I stumbled upon you in the woods that day. You saved me, angel.”

“That I did,” Beth teased. Having travelled on her own for so long, she had given up finding her sisters and the others. It was during this time wandering that she had stumbled upon someone needing a hand. She didn’t realize at the time who Negan was, or the power he carried, but he had owed her. Bringing her back to the compound, he looked out for her, and eventually, the two of them had just fallen together. She knew Negan wasn’t a great guy, but he took care of her and protected the people of the compound, and that’s all that mattered to her.

“I won’t be here long, though, Hilltop is giving me some trouble,” Negan grumbled, looking at her sympathetically.

Beth pouted. “Well, then, I need you to fuck me right now, Negan.” She looked at him, a fire burning in her eyes.

“Language, angel,” he teased, his voice low and husky.

“Mmmm, I don’t think so,” Beth purred. 

“Well, then, I shouldn’t keep you waiting, should I?”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Beth murmured, her body tingling in excitement. “Are you going to fuck me, Negan?” She licked her lips in anticipation. 

“Say no more.” Negan wasted no time in grabbing the hem of her pants and pulling him down, also removing her underwear in the process. Kneeling on the floor, he spread her legs, taking in the sight of her.

“That’s it, Negan, you know you missed me,” Beth whispered, desperately wanting to feel his mouth on her.

“Mhmmm, what exactly do you want me to do, angel?” Negan asked, looking up at her. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, teasing her. "You better be specific.” 

“I want you to fuck me with your tongue and tease me. Bring me to the edge and then make me beg for it, Negan.” Beth bit her lower lip as she looked at him. “Make me beg, Negan, and then I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk straight.”

The look in Negan’s eyes was almost feral. “As you wish, my avenging angel.”


End file.
